fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 358
The Devil Particles is the 358th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. Upon his arrival to the battlefield, Laxus makes quick work of Tempester of the Nine Demon Gates. Forced to flee, the Dark Mage turns his body into a powerful anti-Ethernano poison which quickly spreads and threatens to kill everyone. Inhaling the poison, Laxus is able to save everyone but is severely weakened to the point of near-death. While he, Yajima and the Thunder God Tribe rest in the infirmary, Natsu announces his intentions to go to war with Tartaros. Summary As everyone is happy at his arrival on the scene, Laxus asks who the opponent he is facing is. Evergreen reveals that he is from Tartaros and is after Yajima, just as Tempester rips his clothes off and reveals that he is not human, to Laxus's surprise. Tempester tries to attack but Laxus is able to dodge his moves easily and kick him from behind, sending him flying. As he expresses surprise that Laxus was able to pull such a move on him, Laxus tells him he won't be able to win as he hits him further into the ground, seemingly knocking him unconscious. While everyone praises Laxus' victory, Laxus himself asks Yajima what to do with Tempester. Yajima states that the Magic Council isn't working anymore and since the main headquarters are gone, the branches will be as well. Freed suggests taking him back to Fairy Tail for questioning, which Evergreen volunteers to do. Laying beaten in the ground, Tempester expresses his surprise that such strong humans exist and declares that he will now have to die once. Laxus is confused by his statement, at which point Tempester's body seemingly blows up and turns into a thick black mist. Still able to speak, Tempester reveals this to be Magical Barrier Particles, deadly particles which damage the Ethernano in the atmosphere and can cause both Magic deficiency and illness. Leaving for his headquarters so that he can restore his body, Tempester taunts the Fairy Tail Mages and takes his leave. Unable to take the atmosphere, Yajima, Evergreen and Bickslow collapse. Seeing this, Laxus, unwilling to let anyone die, begins inhaling the poison, his Dragon Slayer lungs allowing him to do so. Freed attempts to get him to stop but Laxus simply smiles and tells him to get everyone home. Back at the guild, Porlyusica is asked by Makarov how the group is doing. The medical adviser of the guild reveals that they are alive and, Laxus in particular, lucky to be so as, normally, even a small quantity of the poison is enough to kill. As Freed tells everyone that Laxus saved the town, Makarov thanks him for bringing everyone back. As he says that the town is safe thanks to Laxus, Makarov recalls that the area was quarantined and over one hundred people have died. Knowing that he cannot reveal the truth, Makarov tells Freed that the town is fine upon being asked, giving him relief. Seeing this, all the other Mages are saddened. Erza recalls that as a former member of the council, Jellal will be targeted as well while Lucy ponders over their cruelty. Furious at what he has seen, Natsu tells Makarov that now is the time to go to war. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Laxus Dreyar, Thunder God Tribe & Yajima vs. Tempester (concluded) Magic, Curses, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * * ** Curses used *Calamity Curse Spells used * *Lightning Body * Abilities used *Hand-to-Hand Combat * Armors used * Navigation